God Bless the Child
by Butterfleyes
Summary: Both the White House and Pope and Associates are caught off guard as Olivia and Fitz face their most trying moments. Alone and forced to face the consequences of past sins they each draw strength from within to endure tests.
1. Chapter 1

**White House- Oval Office**

"So you see, running the Country is a lot like running a house, you keep everyone happy and you won't have any problems, "Millie looked at her husband and then smiled into the camera.

The reporter scribbled Millie's last words onto her pad as she held her pencil toward President Fitzgerald. "President, your approval rating has-"

Just as she spoke those words the door opened without warning. Cyrus came in followed by the Presidents secretary and a of security officer. "Sorry to interrupt your interview Mr. President but there has been an emergency that requires your and the Mrs. immediate departure. Air force One is waiting on the west lawn and Sally has packed your bags." Security ushered the reporter out of the room as Cyrus led the first lady and President down the corridor toward the waiting aircraft.

"What's going on, Cyrus, I was in the middle of winning America back?" Millie demanded as she walked across the Whitehouse lawn.

"I'll tell you once we are on the aircraft." Cyrus gave the secretary the necessary paperwork and headed for the aircraft stairs. Once inside he found a seat near the President and his wife. The news had come suddenly and he wanted to secure both the President and wife before giving them the news.

President Fitzgerald knew that asking questions was unnecessary, where they were going would not change with questions. A matter of national security was the only reason he would be taken away so quickly. Perhaps it was one of the two terror threats that had been brewing since the early morning hours; security had alerted him of an issue in the Middle East that was making its way to our boarders. He positioned himself in his seat and watched as Millie unsuccessfully grilled Cyrus for information.

"Mr. President, Millie, I'm afraid there has been an accident- it's Jerry-"

"Jerry!" Millie jumped to the edge of her seat and brought her hand to her chest, "Cyrus what's happened to Jerry? Is he ok? Where is he?" Millie looked to Fitz.

"What are you talking about Cyrus?" Fitz asked. "Who called you?"

"He was in a car accident on his way home, they are saying it was a drunk driver, he came out of nowhere, he's in surgery now, doctors are saying it's touch and go."

Millie held her mouth and looked out of the window willing the plane to go faster. Fitz thought of the last time he saw his son. It was their last interview. Millie flew the children in to make an impression but kept Jerry and Karen busy with outside activities while she planned other activities for them without the kids. He'd planned to spend the day golfing with Jerry, but Millie booked an interview instead.

**Pope and Associates**

"I'm stuffed." Harrison entered the conference room rubbing his stomach.

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much sushi in my life." Olivia stated as she walked toward her office, "So was it worth it, what did we get?" She yelled from the next room.

"You'll see," Huck said as he transferred his tape from the portable recorder to his computer. "I just need to get through the inscription."

"Where's Olivia?" Harrison asked looking around.

"She was pretty quiet through dinner, you know she hasn't been the same since—"Abby paused.

The silence in the room pervaded the office. Olivia stood in the door way, arms crossed. "You know, you don't have to whisper, let's just—get it out there. …. Say it."

"Say what? "Abby asked.

"Oh God!" the look on Abby's faced turned from pleasant to disgust; "I'm going to be sick." She held her stomach on the way to the restroom.

"Oh …no!" Harrison warned as he too ran to the nearest trashcan. "Either we've been poisoned or the sushi was toxic." He held up a finger of pause.

Olivia stood in her office in deep thought. She paced back and forth, her cell phone in hand. She hadn't heard from Fitz in a week and she was starting to wonder what was going on. She hadn't heard from the white house either. Her mother was still at large and Rowan was on hiatus, probably searching for Maya.

"Olivia- turn on your T.V!" Huck stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

Olivia's questions were answered as she listened to the voice on her screen, "The president and first lady have taken an emergency leave to be at the side of their oldest son, Jerry who was in a car accident late Thursday night. He is said to be in critical condition. Sources say that he may need a blood transfusion and the President is making preparations to become his donor."

Olivia held her mouth; she knew that Fitz was devastated. He struggled with guilt ever since Millie had shipped their children off to boarding school and wanted to be there for them. She dialed Fitz's number immediately, she waited. No answer. She looked away.

**Emergency Room- **

"It's touch and go, we'll have to watch him through the night." The doctor turned his attention to the President and away from the first lady. "Nurse Jackie will take you down the hall where we've prepared a room for your blood donation. We'll need 2 pints, Mr. President."

"Take whatever you need." Fitzgerald started rolling his sleeves up as he followed the nurses down the hall; his secret service met him halfway informing him that all has been cleared.

"Mr. President, you have a phone call." Cyrus held the phone in the direction of an empty room. The silence in the room made everyone aware that the caller was Olivia. The look on Millie's face suggested her disgust. "We all know it's your whore," Cyrus how dare you bring this call to him here. "God she has no respect for family affairs, take the call Fitz, maybe she can tell them to warm your blood before them place it in our son." Millie stormed off in the opposite direction. "God knows I've shed enough for this union."

**Olivia's Bedroom**

Olivia reached over to shut off her alarm. The rise of sickness from her stomach to her throat caused her to rush from bed to the bathroom. She thought she was in the clear. "Remind me to never eat at sushi again," she said to herself. She pushed herself to shower and dress.

**Pope and Associates**

At the agency she found Huck still hovered over a trashcan and Abby carrying her own around. In the round table they briefed the crew on the new information they had uncovered.

"Muslin Shia group, small sector in the middle east whose main agenda is to breach the union between the East and West sectors. Support for the enemy has been funded by the secret military group headed by the U.S. and funded through the white house. This small group befriends an American Pastor and his wife on a mission's trip to Jerusalem to visit the holy land. They give them a private tour of the inner chamber of the temple, their desire was to see the room where the **Ark of the Covenant** was kept. This couple was never seen again after this day. Months later back in America, the Pastors brother comes forward in search of his brother and their daughter. No one has heard from them again. The daughter was never seen again." Abby takes a seat.

Twenty years later, a Black Muslim woman goes by the name of Maya meets and marries an American secret service agent by the name of Rowan, has a daughter, then suddenly disappears.

"My mother," Olivia gasped.

"Your mother was raised by Shia Muslim terrorist group; she believes that her life is a sacrifice. Olivia, you are not her daughter, but a part of her elaborate plan to make the United States pay for killing her parents. She will be back, she has a plan and it does not end until the right blood has been shed."Abby stated, placing a file in front of Olivia.

Olivia, that file that your mother found was her file, a file that Rowan had been hiding for years. Your father knew who she was so she tried to get away. All those years he was protecting you from the monster that she was.…" Harrison assured Olivia.

Olivia fell to her seat, then she held her stomach. She could feel the sickness rising to her throat. Her mother was a monster. She stood to leave the room and fell to the floor.

**Emergency Room**

The doctor entered the Presidents suite holding a chart, "Mr. President. There is no easy way to say this but, there is a problem with your blood."

"What is it?" Fitz looked at Millie and then Cyrus.

"Well, Mr. President It isn't a match. Jason is not your son."

Millie gasped, and fell to her knees.

Fitz felt fury.

**Emergency Room**

"Mrs. Pope," "You are experiencing dehydration from the food poisoning, but that's not all, you're also pregnant."

Olivia held her mouth…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pope and Associates**

"Olivia?" Huck knocked on the office door for the third time. "Olivia, are you in there?" The news of her mother had once again drawn her into a shell, perhaps it was the absence of Fitz or even the disappearance of Rowan. Maya had not been seen in weeks. "She's not in there." Harrison responded.

There had been progress toward finding out where funding for the weapons to the Middle East had come.

**Subway Station**

"How did you know where to find me?" Olivia sat on a bench in grand central station. She held a crumbled napkin in her hand. Huck could tell that she'd been crying. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore a casual jogging suit.

"It's not hard; you'd only go one of two places, your apartment or this place." Huck responded feeling a sense of loss as he looked around at the familiar sanctuary. He watched as the people scurried past going in either direction. "They all have somewhere to be, someone to meet… I used to sit for hours and wonder what gave them all a will to live, I was dead among the living." He thought of his family. "I remember once being part of the rush to get somewhere to be with someone who mattered." He thought of them.

"When I was a little girl, my father used to tell me that _your parents were only guardians who were assigned by God for a purpose and only for a season_. He said that _some seasons lasted longer than others and the kids who got the longest seasons should be grateful_." She wiped a tear from her cheek, as she watched a small child holding his mother's hand. "He only visited me once." She turned away from Huck as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Once in six years. I had lost her, and then I lost him. So I created a will of my own to live. I would spend my life fixing other people's problems, that way I wouldn't think of my own." Her lower lip tucked itself under the security of her upper lip and teeth. She bit down hard, pain. Pain brought her from her sorrow. She breathed deep and exhaled.

"You know, when I lost them, I thought I'd never breathe again, I had no will, no hope and no desire to go on. You. It was you who slowly taught me to breathe again. Now, I drown myself in my addiction, alcohol, assassination, anything to replace the feeling of that loss. A loss that cuts deeper than any pain." Huck looked around the station as the train pulled off leaving a few straggling passengers scattered about the station. What makes it harder is that I know they're out there, somewhere. I need to believe that my work at the agency is somehow making up for the hurt I've caused them by disappearing." Huck watched a small boy ran in the direction of the vending machines with his mother close behind. Olivia looked over at Huck. She had become his family she loved him like he was a brother.

"My mother was the monster my father was always protecting me from. He knew that she would not always be there." She stood to her feet and walked toward the station exit. Huck followed.

"We'll find her Liv."

She stopped near a quiet abandoned space. Huck watched as her shoulders moved up and down allowing her body to release a lifetime of tears and abandonment.

**Hospital Emergency Room**

"What?" Fitz looked at Millie and then Cyrus. "What do you mean he's not my son?"

"He's not your son Mr. President, now; you don't have to worry about this information being repeated, we have a very strict policy regarding HEPA."

Fitz rubbed his chin and covered his mouth. This news was too much to process right now. His son- Jerry lay fighting for his life and he couldn't help him. Fitz ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face.

Millie found her seat as thoughts of her past digressions filled her mind with guilt. She looked to Fitz, he looked confused. She remembered a time when his feelings mattered, but now all she could consider was Jerry. Her son. She knew this day would come. She was never really sure about his paternity, but she'd hoped. Her husband had broken their vows a hundred times more than she did. He had been with Olivia many times since their marriage, so she did not own him an explanation. She smoothed her skirt over her thighs and focused her attention past Fitz to the doctor, "Can we get the blood from another source?"

"Yes, with your signature we can order the supply we need immediately." The doctor handed her the paperwork and waited as she signed on the line near the bottom.

When the doctor left the room, Cyrus locked the door behind him. "This does not leave this room; we cannot afford the publicity it will bring with it."

"Who is he?" Fitz turned to Millie.

"How dare you ask me that question ! You parade your mistress around the White House and in front of America with no repercussions while I stand by your side, the dutiful and forgiving wife!" Millie thought of all of the sacrifices she made to advance his Presidency. "No, you don't get to ask questions. This time, it's your turn to stand by me." She walked to the window. She looked at Cyrus, who stood by allowing them to talk. "First were going to see Jerry through this as the happy couple America believes we are, allow the shock to digest and get over it." Millie exited the room

"Who is he!" Fitz asked Cyrus. Who rubbed his chin at the magnitude of this new information. How was he going to hide this. "Mr. president- I –" Cyrus shook his head.

**Small Diner Outside of the White House**

"How can I be sure that the information you share is reliable source?" James asked the woman on the other side of the table.

"Because I am the source and the information I have will give you the power you have been seeking for a long time. Trust me, when I'm finished you will be a very powerful man because of the information you will hold in your hand." She smiled confidently.

"And what do I need to do to get this information?" James asked.

"I need a name and a security code."

"And what makes you think I can get access to this information?"

"You can't, but you are very close to someone who can"

"Who is that?"

"Cyrus Beam."

James was taken aback by the thought of betraying Cyrus again. He had devastated him already and they were finally trying to get past the deceit, he had finally named him White House Press secretary. He also thought of all of the underhanded and misleading tricks Cyrus had performed in the past year that jeopardized their relationship. Cyrus only cared about himself and the Campaign.

"Tell me what you need," James shook the hand of his informant.

The woman on the other side of the table removed her sun glasses and smiled. Her tight eyes held a motive beyond Cyrus and James knew that she was dangerous, but he was hungry and he wanted the power she promised.

"Meet me here tomorrow at the same time, I'll prepare a file with names and pictures."

"I didn't get your name," he asked as she stood to leave.

"It's Maya." She smiled and put on her sunglasses. James watched as the woman in white exited the diner. She got into a waiting taxi and disappeared.

**Hospital Emergency Room**

"Mr and Mrs. Fitzgerald, I'm sorry. We tried all that we could but there was just too much iternal bleeding, we couldn't save him." The man in the white jacket exited the room.

Cyrus watched the crowd of citizens gathering outside of the hospital. Cameras, news vans and reporters waited patiently for a word. This was an opportunity to show a passionate side of Fitz, his approval ratings could use the sympathy. He watched as Millie and Fitz embraced in a moment of grief. She cried in his arms. He held her because she was a mother in grief and he was a father who loved his son. Cyrus though of getting the press in here for the great photo op.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cradle and All of Me**

**Olivia's Apartment- Midnight**

"Its handled," Olivia spoke into the receiver.

"Liv- you don't have a right to make a decision without me," Fitz yelled into the phone.

"It's Handled!" she yelled. "The appointment is in the morning, goodbye Fitz."

Olivia held her stomach then jerked her hand away and looked in the other direction. She searched her apartment for some comfort and realized that she had none, and no one. No one but Fitz. She sat on her couch cautiously as if she didn't want to make a noise. She thought of them, her parents. She thought of him, Fitz. She thought of it, her unborn child and she cried.

Olivia was awaken by a loud thumping on the door. She looked at her phone, 2 a.m. She hesitated when the knock came again, inside the peep hole she recognized his face.

"What?"

"You will NOT take this way from me!" Fitz came in stood in front of her.

"This baby may belong to you, but I don't and you will not make me your concubine!"

"Don't throw it away Liv, don't throw us away!" Fitz tried to reach for her but she turned away. He pleaded, "This is our Vermont Liv, it's our family, it's the place we both belong."

"I can't Fitz-"

"You can, this-"He touched her stomach, "This is our love. My heart was bursting with so much love for you that it created another vessel to love you through. Liv we both need you, we want you- forever."

Olivia allowed the anger to resurface, "You already belong to another woman."

"I belong to you because I chose who I give my heart to and that was you. I am not your mother Liv, I won't abandon you. I am not Rowan either; I will not send you away. I need you right here," he pointed to his side.

"I-"

Olivia got into the back seat of the town car. She noticed that Fitz had never left the side of her building, she saw the two secret service officers standing near his car in the alley. As she pulled off she noticed that the car followed.

"Stop please." Olivia got out of the car and stormed over to the passenger side window.

"You can't do this. Someone will see you." She spoke into the window.

"I will do this, if you're going to destroy all that I love then you may as well destroy me at the same time. I don't care who sees, let the media follow me but I will not leave your side until you have laid down to destroy us." He spoke from a place of anger and disappointment.

"Why?" Olivia Asked.

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why Fitz? Why is this so important to you! Why are you willing to risk your reputation, your office for a girl like me? I'm making it easy for you! You get your mistress knocked up and the first thing you should pray is that she takes care of it. Why Fitz?"

"Jerry is not mine."

"What?"

"Jerry- he's not my son." Fitz allowed the tears to fill his eyes. "At the hospital, when I gave blood, he's wasn't mine." Fitz leaned against the side of the car with his arms crossed.

Olivia's face filled with concern, and love. "Fitz."

"I love, loved him to the end. I never loved her. I loved him with all of my heart, and he wasn't mine." Fitz pointed to Olivia's belly, "That's mine. I love you with my entire boing, my heart will grow in size to accommodate the love I have for that, our child."

Olivia wiped a streaming tear from her cheek. She walked in the direction of the waiting car. She paused, but didn't turn around. She couldn't handle the look she knew Fitz held on his face.

He allowed the tears to flow as she got into the car. His chest ached from the pain inside. She was his sanctuary, his safe place of refuge.

"Liv!" He yelled out as the car pulled away. In the distance he watched as the morning sun rose it' head above the sleepy city landscape. He saw the car stop in the distance and she exited, stood in his direction for a moment and then started running toward him. He ran without hesitation. In the safety of his sanctuary he enveloped her mouth with his love.

"Promise you'll never leave me," Liv held his face. "I love you so much that my heart bursts." She smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Never,: a tear escaped from Fitzs eye.

Inside Livs apartment they allowed their love to speak its language. Their bodies burned with desire and they yielded to its magnetism. Not one word, for the time it took to merge their passion into a ball of release, then they lay, facing each other, eyes transfixed, and hands intertwined. Then, Fitz moved to kiss her belly, softly, slowly, and with all the love he had in his body for her. He lay holding his piece of Vermont. Olivia stroked his hair and smiled.

"Say hello Olivia," her mother held her shoulders and they stood in front of him, a man in a white sheet. He wore a head covering and Olivia didn't like his beard. She tried to do as her mother told her, smile and be polite.

The phone rang and Maya dismissed herself.

Olivia stood in front of the stranger trying to hide her fear.

"You are beautiful American Princess, say hello to your grand pappy,"He held his hand out. Just then her mother reappeared and Olivia looked to her for comfort.

"Do as he says Livvy, kneel." Her mother took her hand and made her kneel in front of the strange man.

After her was gone her mother made her promise to never tell daddy about his visit.

"Liv, baby wake up." Fitz rubbed her arm and sat her up. "You were crying in your sleep."

Olivia looked at Fitz and then away. She thought those memories were dreams.

**Nancy Drew Message**

Olivia entered Pope and associates early, Huck sat at his desk working on his computer and all else was quiet. Minutes after she entered her office there was a bang at the door, Huck jumped to answer it and a man handed him a small box. On its front was the name: Olivia Pope.

Inside she found a book, **Nancy Drew 20:** The Clue in the Jewel Box , dull yellow cover brought with it a flood of memories from her childhood, she remembered reading through three books in a day. She smiled at the thought. Who? She immediately thought of her mother. She opened the book to the page indicated and read the highlighted text.

"_Nancy had inherited her love for mystery. She was the daughter of Carson Drew, a well-known lawyer who often handles criminal cases, her mother had died when she was three and since then the household had been run by her father. Until he could not bare to look at his daughter because she reminded him of his detrimental choices"_

She read the note attached:

"Olivia, I wanted you to have a better life than I had brought you into. Keeping you away was the only way to keep you safe… From me, from her. I wanted you to have the best of everything. I wanted you to be better than we could ever be for you.

You've made the wrong choice-"

-R

Olivia turned the pages of the book again to find pictures. Pictures of she and Fitz in front her apartment. Pictures of she and Fitz in front of the Abortion Clinic. Pictures of him holding her stomach. Olivia picked up her phone.

"How dare you tell me about choices!" She spoke into the receiver.

Rowan sat in the back seat of his town car and said the three words that would change everything, "Jake is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pope and Associates**

"We lost hope after the private detective assured us that they were all dead," She looked at her husband, the gently aged Diane Carol look alike touched her husband on his forearm urging him to speak.

"Yes we prayed for years, that they would find something, anything that would lead us to her."

"The baby was only three years old," His wife interjected.

"We planned a trip to the Middle East, to search for ourselves, but just before we went they revoked both of our passports. We were sure we would never hear from her again."

Abby reached out for the older woman's hand. "Mrs. Flemings we are trying to gather as much information as we can, we just need to make a few more connections and then we will be able to give you more information."

"Oh God! Mrs. Fleming held her heart, "Anything would be wonderful, we are so grateful."

"Harrison will escort you to the door, we'll be in touch."

"What do you think?" Huck asked Olivia, who stood, arms folded watching the interview through one sided glass.

"I believe them, but why were their passports revoked and by who?"

"Good question." Huck walked out of the room just as the couple exited the building.

Inside the conference room Olivia found Harrison and Abby in a heated debate about the couple they'd just interviewed.

"She-"Abby pointed to the picture of the woman named Diane, "She knows more than she'd telling us."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Did you see the way she pushed her husband to talk, he knows more and won't tell, she just needs to be sure we can be trusted." Abby said.

"What do you think Harrison?"

"I just think they're a happily married couple who wants to know where their family is." Harrison looked at Olivia.

Olivia looked away.

**White House: The Wrath of Cyrus**

Cyrus paced back and forth in his office muttering to himself as he read that mornings edition of the Washington Times. He slammed his fist and a newspaper down on his desk and pulled is fist to his mouth in pain before rushing out of his office.

"Mr. President," he stormed into the office to find the President sitting behind his desk buried in a brief the size of a phone book.

"Cyrus," he looked up from his morning devotion to America, "What can I do for you?"

"We have a problem; this is in no way a small problem"

"Go On," the President sat back in his chair and allowed his thumb and forefinger to support his chin.

"It seems that the White House Press Secretary and MY, did I say my husband, My HUSBAND, have dropped a bomb the size of New Hampshire in this morning paper." Cyrus handed the paper to the president.

The President unfolded the morning paper to read the headline:

**White House Cover Up Worse than Water Gate**

_It has come to our attention that certain white house officials funded an arms trade with a sect in the Middle East as trade for a land ownership and drilling deal. The death of an American Pastor and his wife resulted in firing between using the arms provided by U.S. officials. More investigation is underway._

Fitz looked at Cyrus in disbelief, "How did he gain this information?"

"I don't know but whoever it is, is hell bent on destroying the white house." Cyrus turned away, "I'll stop this, even if it kills me." He brought his fist to his mouth.

Cyrus had a plan.

**A small Coffee Shop on the other side of town**

"Thanks for seeing me." The middle aged man sat across from Millie.

Millie glared at Ezekiel coldly, "I thought we promised to never speak again."

"We did, but-"

"But what Ezekiel, you know how risky this meeting is?"

"I just couldn't let it be buried. I attended the funeral and sat in the back." He lookd down at his cluched hands. " He never knew me. He never knew that I would have loved him, I thought about him over the years."

"Enough Ezekiel! We've been over this before. You were well compensated to stay out of my life-"

"And I stuck to the plan! I stayed aw-" he fought back tears of guilt.

"What do you want?" Millie asked.

"You know, I may not be leader of the free world, but Millie I know how to count and it was exactly nine months and three weeks after the last time we made love that Jerry was born."

"Ohhh nooo, you will not drag this dirty laundry out now," she half leaned over the table and whispered.

"You see Millie, that's where you're wrong. I've been quiet long enough, trying to keep him from being part of a scandal, I missed out on my son's entire life, because I loved you, but you chose to abandon all that we had, our future, our family for a shot at the white house. Now that my son is gone, I can see clearly how foolish I was."

"What do you want Ezekiel?" Millie looked around; people seemed to be entertained by the constant cheering of the coffee hostesses upon receiving a tip.

"I used to want to marry you; I used to want to be a part of my son's life. All I want is revenge." He placed a 20 dollar bill on the table, "You'll hear from me soon," He walked past the secret service men and out the door.

**In the next chapter:** Olivia didn't see this one coming, nor did she ever believe her father was capable of such evil. Cyrus will never be the same after this one. James is finally on top!


End file.
